Ms. Marvel
Carol Danvers was the oldest child of three in a traditional Boston home, with a contractor father who believed in the merits of hard work. When he built their Cape Cod summer home, Carol insisted on working as hard as her two younger brothers, trying to make herself equal in her father's eyes. A voracious reader, she dreamed of becoming an astronaut and traveling to distant planets; as a teen she even hitchhiked to Cape Canaveral to view a launch there. Her father however, could not accept women as men's equals, and when financial troubles meant he could only send one child to college, he chose middle child Steve despite Carol's superior grades. Carol graduated from high school first in her class and took a sales job. She turned 18 just a few months later, and the following day she turned her back on her father and joined the Air Force, intending to be a pilot and to get a college degree via the military. Her brother Steve's death in military action would eventually draw Carol back to her family, but she still never felt truly accepted by her father. Carol was the head of security at Cape Canaveral at the time it seemed to be constantly involved with the superhero known as Captain Marvel. She grew to admire the strange hero. Once, when he was battling the Kree Colonel Yon-Rogg (who was the superior of the Kree renegade Mar-Vell known to her as Captain Marvel) over the Psyche-Magnitron, the device exploded while Carol was nearby. Carol was nearly killed and her military career came to an end. A mysterious female version of Captain Marvel, dubbed by the press Ms. Marvel, began appearing while Carol was recuperating. It was many months and many miles away that Carol and Ms. Marvel learned that they were one and the same, a hybrid of Kree and human. Ms. Marvel was stronger than both humans and the Kree, she could fly, and she possessed a precognitive "seventh sense." She used these powers for good and joined the Avengers. When she encountered the mutant, Rouge, she lost all of her powers and memories and remained in a coma. Professor Xavier helped her recover her memories, but not the emotional attachments to them. To Carol, they felt like they belonged to someone else. Carol stayed with the X-Men for some time. When they were captured by the Brood, the alien geneticists were fascinated by her hybrid DNA and experimented on her. They accidentally triggered new powers in her, including the ability to channel the power of stars. She created a new costume and a new identity, Binary. Binary eventually burnt out her cosmic powers reigniting the Sun. She went back to the Avengers and her old costume. However, at the time another heroine was using her old code name, so Carol took an old Air Force call sign as her new name, Warbird. Her many losses led her to resort to alcohol, which in turn led to a court martial. Carol remained a valued member of the Avengers, stayed "on the wagon", and regained her Ms. Marvel code name. More recently she left the Avengers to work for the Department of Homeland Security. Category:Superheroes